


I Have a Question

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: The long-awaited Evanstan proposal!





	I Have a Question

Chris made his way into the first class lounge. His flight had been delayed so he was stuck in the Toronto airport for at least a little while longer.

Trying to keep a low profile, he took a seat in a leather armchair minding his own business and catching up on some messages from his publicist, his manager and his mom. Not in that order of course, he was always in contact with his mom back home. Along with Sebastian, she was one of the important connections that kept him sane in the chaos.

A short while later, an older woman sat down at the table across from him. Chris took a look around the room and noticed that there were other open tables so he wasn’t exactly sure what had compelled her to sit with him.

She opened her tote bag, covered in a bold floral print and pulled out what looked to be a knitting project. Chris’ brows rose in curiosity wondering how she’d managed to get the large knitting needles through security. But the woman didn’t seem to mind him any, so he went back to his phone in his hand. 

In the midst of sending his publicist a quick email regarding an upcoming appearance, Sebastian’s handsome face flashed on his phone.

“Hey,” he said quietly answering the call.

“Looks like you’re delayed?” 

“Yep, plane has some kind of mechanical issue,” Chris replied. “But hey, at least I’m getting a chance to catch up on my emails.”

“You always find the silver lining, don’t you. Although I can’t say I’m not a little disappointed,” Sebastian commented.

“You and me both, sweetheart.”

“Guess I’ll just have to eat this pint of Brighams all by myself,” Sebastian teased. “Drown myself in my sorrows seeing as you’re not here to keep me occupied with other activities.”

“Awww man,” Chris groaned loudly. His neighbor across the table making brief eye contact. “Not the Brighams!”

“You got something to trade for it?” Sebastian proposed.

“Whatever you want, love. It’s yours.”

“I want you here with me.” Seb answered truthfully; Chris could hear Dodger’s barks in the background. “See, even Dodger agrees with me. Actually, I think he needs to go outside,” Seb realized.

“Well I better let you go then; Bubba needs you,” Chris said.

“And we need you, so hurry up and get home, Evans.”

“Yes, sir,” Chris replied with a smirk.

“Ugh, don’t start something you’re not prepared to finish,” Sebastian warned, Dodger’s whines growing louder.

“I’m coming Dodge, hold your horses. You’re almost as impatient as your daddy.” Sebastian’s commentary to their pet had his heart swelling. “Alright, I gotta go. Love you and hurry home, we’re waiting for you.”

“Love you, too. See you soon. And remember if you really love me, you’ll leave me at least a taste of the Brighams.”

He could hear Sebastian’s cackle and Dodger’s excited bark through the phone as they both disconnected the call. Chris couldn’t help the wide grin on his face, he just loved them both so much.

It really was a wonderful feeling having someone waiting at home for him, something that he’d been thinking about making permanent more and more.

He and Sebastian had talked about marriage briefly after they came out, but at the time they’d come to the decision that labels weren’t important, that it was more important to simply enjoy their time together and not give the media anymore reason to poke around, at least for a little while. 

Plus, Chris wanted the moment to be special. Should his proposal be quiet and romantic? Dramatic and overstated? Or a combination of the two? He mulled over the myriad of possibilities in his mind, his fingers tapping rhythmically on his knee cap.

“You got a girl waiting for you at home?” A sweet yet thick southern voice asked pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Chris’ eyes flicked upwards towards the lady across from him. “Uh, not quite.” 

“Must be someone special,” she prodded. Not one to be rude, especially to a seemingly nice lady; Chris figured it wouldn’t hurt to indulge her.

“Yeah, I’ve got a boyfriend at home,” he offered albeit tentatively, the nagging worry of judgement lingering in the back of his mind.

“That’s nice,” the woman replied sincerely, her knitting needles not even skipping a beat. “I’m Audrey, by the way.”

Chris exhaled a shallow breath of relief. “Nice to meet you, Audrey. I’m Chris.”

“You know, Chris. My grandson and his husband just got married this past weekend, it was quite the affair,” she continued.

“That’s amazing,” Chris exclaimed. “You must be pretty happy for them.”

“It was very special. I may have a bunch of grandkids, twelve in all, but watching each one find their special person has been so wonderful. I always have to pack lots of extra hankies for my blubbering.”

Chris smiled at the picture she painted. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about proposing to my boyfriend,” he divulged.

“Oh yeah?” Audrey replied, her bright brown eyes peering over the edge of her wire-framed glasses.

“Yeah, I mean we talked about it a while ago, just haven’t done actually popped the question yet.”

“And why not? What’s the hold up, Christopher?”

Chris’ brow rose at the use of his full name. It was similar to how his own mother would use it when she was digging for information or scolding him. Chris was actually thankful to have someone other than his mom, somebody impartial who he could reveal that small inkling of worry to. “To be honest, I’m not sure why I haven’t asked yet. Maybe I’m worried about ruining a good thing? Or what if he said no?”

“Christopher,” Audrey chided. “If your boy has hearts in his eyes as big as you do, he’s certainly not going to say no. I mean I can tell you from experience that marriage does bring along its fair share of challenges, but if you love and respect each other like I’m sure you boys do, that love will only grow through the trials and tribulations.”

Chris carefully considered her words, knowing deep down that they were true. “You’re a wise woman, Audrey. How long have you been married?” He asked gesturing to the simple gold band on her left hand.

“Was married for 37 years,” she replied with a warm smile.

“Was?” Chris couldn’t help the question that tumbled past his lips.

“Lost my Charlie three years ago,” she explained, her voice catching ever so slightly.

“I’m so sorry, Audrey,” Chris said as in both apology and sympathy, feeling like a heel for bringing it up.

“Pay it no mind, we had a lot of great years together,” she assured. “Now we’re talking about how you and your boy are going to do the same.”

“Yes ma’am,” Chris grinned and nodded at the woman’s spunk. He couldn’t imagine living in a world without Sebastian, even 37 more years together wouldn’t be enough. 

“I’ve got a ring, just gotta figure out the perfect proposal.”

“Ain’t no such thing.” Audrey retorted. “Charlie always said, ‘Ya never know if tomorrow is gonna come.’ Take his advice and ask your boy to marry you.”

Chris mulled it over, realizing that it was the lack of perfect proposal but rather his insecurities that had been the reason he’d been pushing it off.

“I guess you’re right. Seb doesn’t need anything fancy; I’m gonna gonna do it.” Chris replied, suddenly feeling undaunted by the decision. His phone buzzed on the table with an alert that his flight was now ready for boarding.

“Ah, that’s my flight,” he said feeling disappointed that his talk with Audrey was cut so short. He wanted to stay and listen to every nugget of advice she had, but he wanted to get home to Seb just a little bit more.

“It was a pleasure talking to you, Christopher,” she smiled. 

“You too. You’ve been a big help today,” Chris said as he slung the strap of his bag over his head and walked towards her.

“And Audrey? Give your grandson and his husband congratulations for me,” Chris added, bending down to give her a hug.

“Sure, sure, but you better get busy giving your boy a ring of his own,” she implored, patting his back the same way his mother did.

Chris chuckled, “Will do!” 

Heading out of the lounge and towards his gate, Chris had just three hours to figure out exactly how he was going to ask Sebastian to marry him.

***

Sebastian walked to the patio door and let Dodger out to do his business. He made his way back inside to the countertop full of gourmet groceries, all laid out for the romantic dinner he’d been planning for Chris’ homecoming.

He’d been feeling anxious but excited about the big proposal, but with his special plan now thwarted by a mechanical issue and seeing as Chris wouldn’t make it home long before midnight, he put everything back in the fridge for another night. He’d been teasing his boyfriend about his favorite ice cream, he’d had it shipped from Boston as a celebratory treat. Meant for either before or after the celebratory sex, he wasn’t picky. He left the pint safely in the freezer, instead grabbing some leftovers from the fridge planning to spend the rest of his evening in bed, watching TV while waiting for Chris to get home.

***

“Honey, I’m home.” Chris whispered, creeping quietly through their bedroom door, the faint sound of voices from the television filled the room and soft jingle of Dodger’s collar acknowledging Chris’ arrival. Sebastian was passed out on top of the duvet, clearly having failed at his quest to stay up until Chris got home. Chris smiled at Seb’s sleepy face. He loved that Sebastian had made the effort, he was always doing small things like that, small things that meant a lot. He moved closer intending to cover him up with the duvet, but first taking advantage to sneak peek at Seb’s beautiful bare chest.

With his boyfriend wrapped up snugly in the blankets, Chris headed into the ensuite for a quick shower before bed ready to wash away his long day of travel.

He padded stealthily back into their bedroom, Seb and Dodger’s soft snores echoing rhythmically. Pulling on a pair of sweats, he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, wanting to feel the rise and fall of his breath in time with his own. There in the quiet of the their bedroom, he knew he had everything he could ever want or need there with him. The only thing missing was his ring on Sebastian’s finger. 

***

Sebastian stirred, the bright light of the early morning sun coating their bedroom. He extended his arms reaching for Chris, wanting to pull him close and bury himself into the warm plane of his back. But Chris was nowhere to be found, the sheets on his side of the bed rumpled from where he’d slept, the room was quiet, no sign of him.

Seb propped himself on his forearm looking over to see Dodger’s empty bed. He lay back, cozying back under the duvet figuring he could sneak in a couple more minutes of sleep before his boys got back from their run.

***

“G’morning sleepyhead,” Chris cooed into Sebastian ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.

Sebastian’s lashes fluttered at the touch and his beautiful blue eyes opened to meet Chris’. “Good morning,” he croaked his voice still thick with sleep.

“I brought coffee,” Chris singsonged a smile on his gorgeous face, his head gesturing to the iced coffee on the nightstand as he sat next to Sebastian on the bed.

“Ugh, as if you weren’t already perfect enough. Careful or I might just ask you to marry me.” Seb’s chest clenched as the words slipped from his lips, fearful he’d ruin the surprise. Fuck, why did he say that? 

“Oh yeah? You still thinking of keeping me around?” Chris teased, his hands roaming over the supple skin of Seb’s exposed chest, his fingers lazily threading themselves in his dusting of chest hair.

“I mean you are pretty sweaty from your run, so I’ll deduct 2 points.” Seb pointed out the negligible imperfection.

A signature chuckle erupted from Chris, Sebastian’s smile growing at his favorite sound. Okay, maybe it wasn’t his _favorite,_ but it was in the Top 3.

“Bubba!” Chris bellowed towards the hallway, the click of Dodger’s quick paws on the hardwood getting louder as he bounded into the room. “Come here, boy!” Chris encouraged, patting his lap. Dodger jumped up onto the bed and began giving kisses to both of his owners.

“Speaking of marriage, Dodger and I have a question we’d like to ask you.” 

Sebastian’s heart stopped and his breath caught in his chest as he watched Chris move his fingers to Dodger’s collar. Chris unclipped the buckle, a silver band slipping into his palm.

“Sebastian,” he started, ready to profess his love and a promise for the future, but before he could get another word in, Sebastian clad only in his grey boxer briefs shot off the bed and out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” He called after him, trying to scoot Dodger from his lap but the dog wouldn’t budge. “Sebastian, what the fuck?” he bellowed, worry creeping into his voice.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Sebastian said breathlessly, reappearing in the doorway seconds later, a small black box in his hand. “I just needed to get something.”

“Holy shit, you scared me,” Chris groaned falling back on the bed comically in relief. Dodger finally jumped down and met Sebastian at the door. After having sufficiently deduced that Sebastian didn’t have anything for him, he wandered out of the room. Sebastian made his way over to the bed. He hauled Chris’ frame upwards so that they were facing one another.

“What was the question?” he asked, looking deeply into Chris’ baby blues.

“What the fuck?” Chris answered, he couldn’t help but tease, this moment already not going as planned.

“No, the one before that,” Sebastian clarified. “The question from you and Dodger.”

“We just wanted to know if you’d join us on our run tomorrow,” he joked again.

“Chris,” Sebastian whined, growing impatient.

“Oh, you must mean the _other_ question.” The humour danced in Chris’ eyes, he loved to make Sebastian squirm in good fun, but he really did want to ask him. He twirled the sleek band between his fingers before sliding off the bed and onto one knee. He watched with fascination as about a hundred different emotions crossed Sebastian’s face. “Like I was saying, Dodger and I can’t imagine our lives without you and to put it simply, we were wondering if you’d marry us.”

A teary chuckle escaped Seb’s throat, as he sank down to the floor. He held out the black ring box still in his hand, he flipped the top to reveal a matte black band. “I can’t imagine my life without you guys, either. So Christopher Robert Evans, will you marry me too?”

Chris pulled Seb to him, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Fuck yes,” he gasped into Seb’s mouth before going in for another. When they were both feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, Chris brought Sebastian’s left hand to his lap, he relished in the moment, sliding on the sleek titanium band onto Seb’s ring finger. He brought it up to his lips where he pressed a warm kiss against Seb’s skin, loving how it looked to see him finally wearing an engagement ring. His ring.

“Your turn,” Sebastian voiced, eager to return the favor. Taking the black ring from the box he carefully slipped it in place. “Perfect.”

They both sat in comfortable silence holding hands, before Sebastian leaned in for another kiss. This one was slower and intimate, but no less impactful. Chris closed the distance between himself and Sebastian, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend— no, fiancé’s waist, pulling him flush. He could feel the tickle of each of Sebastian’s exhales on his face, he tipped his head forward so their foreheads touched.

“I love you so fucking much,” Chris whispered into the quiet.

“Almost as much as I love you,” Sebastian couldn’t help but tease. But in all truth he knew how much they loved each other because even through all the ups and downs they’d always stuck by each other’s side.

“So, do you have a super secret stash of engagement rings I need to know about?” Chris asked with a smile.

Sebastian smiled back at him. “I could ask you the same thing; but no, just the one that I’ve had for a while and had coincidentally planned to give you last night. After you were all doped up on a home cooked meal of your favorite foods, that is.”

“Aww, man.” Chris moaned. “You mean I missed out on your famous mac and cheese?”

“And the filet,” Sebastian added with a smirk. He swore he could see the drool pooling at the corner of Chris’ mouth. “All topped off with a pint of ice cream, of course.”

“The Brighams!” Chris exploded remembering Seb having mentioned it on the phone.

“But I guess I’ll just have to make it all tonight as a celebratory dinner instead,” Sebastian proposed.

“I like that idea,” Chris perked, giving his fiancé a peck on the lips. “But I think we need to work up an appetite first.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you propose we do that? Another run? Because I think I’m a little underdressed for that.”

Chris’ eyes wandered over the expanse of Seb’s bare skin, eager to slide his hands inside the last remaining piece of clothing and squeeze his ass. “No, love. For what I have in mind, we’re both woefully _overdressed_.”

Sebastian grasped the hem of Chris’ workout tee, pulling the fabric up and over his head, exposing the beautifully inked skin he knew better than his own. His fingers traced the intricate lines, and his thumbs brushed over Chris’ nipples earning him a mumble of approval. Chris brushed a rogue strand of hair out of Seb’s face, wanting to watch every emotional on his face as he explored. Sebastian was savouring every second between them, determined to immortalize this moment in time. 

He knew the way Chris felt his emotions so deeply, to the core of his being. The man also had an unwavering moral compass who didn’t make decisions lightly, all of which made for an incredibly meaningful declaration when he wholeheartedly agreed to spend the rest of his life with him.

And as much as Chris was desperate for the physical connection between them, Seb’s fingers doing a great job teasing; he wasn’t in the mood to rush this particular occasion. There’d be plenty of time for hot, rough fucks, but here on the floor of their bedroom, wearing each other’s rings; he wanted to take it slow. 

He pulled Sebastian onto his lap, their bare chests pressed together and began to press soft and gentle kisses to Seb’s lips. Warm breath and wet lips met in lazy, intimate kisses that had both of them moaning. Seb’s tongue wandered, languidly tracing Chris’ lips, sampling a taste of himself before finding its way back into the heat of his fiancé’s mouth. Their tongues tangled smoothly, as if participating in a ritual slow dance. Chris cradled Sebastian’s head in his palm, angling it back ever so slightly so he could nip and suck along the delicate length of his neck, just the way he knew Sebastian loved.

Seb’s arms snaked around Chris’ torso, anchoring himself to Chris’ frame. The soft pants emanating from his chest at Chris’ ministrations were starting to have a very real effect of the rest of him too. His cock already threatening to escape the confines of his boxer briefs. Chris’ lips traveled down his chest, lapping at his sensitive nipples causing a ripple of pleasure to run up his spine.

“Mmmmmm,” Chris hummed at the visible shiver. “I love the way you respond to me, your body is like an instrument just begging to be played. Like when I do this,” he said running his fingernails slowly up Sebastian’s back; the result was a soft purr from his fiancé. 

Chris lowered his hand between their bodies, his fingers teasing along Seb’s treasure trail, “Or this.”

Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath before releasing a groan of lust when long, adept fingers cupped him through his underwear. “Fuck,” he gasped when Chris added a squeeze.

He pulled his hand off the thick erection and brought it back to Seb’s cheek. “So goddamn beautiful, baby.”

Sebastian was sufficiently high on all the lust coursing through his veins but he still hadn’t had his fill. He wanted Chris all over him; he wanted them to be so close that he wasn’t sure where Chris ended and he began. With some reluctance he detached himself from his perch on his fiancé’s lap, Sebastian extended his palm, pulling Chris to his feet. Then he tugged his final piece of clothing down his toned legs. “Looks like you’ve got some catching up to do, babe.”

Chris’ heated gaze affixed itself to the beautiful cock Sebastian was tentatively stroking in his fist. “I sure do.” 

Quickly, the remainder of Chris’ bottoms joined his shirt in a heap on the floor, with gentle guiding hands on his broad shoulders, Sebastian steered him to the edge of the bed where he sat. “Come here,” Chris urged, patting his thigh, wanting Sebastian wrapped around him again.

But instead of obliging, Sebastian distracted Chris with a passionate and dizzying kiss before kneeling back down onto the floor. He took his time, even though he desperately wanted to devour every inch of Chris. He gently nudged Chris’ knees further apart, nestling himself between them. 

Seb’s delicate fingertips inched up his thighs, followed by a trail of soft kisses along the foraged path; Chris’ skin tingled at the sensual and intimate touch. When he reached the juncture between Chris’ legs, Sebastian wrapped his warm hand around the thick cock. The heat from the velvet length warming his palm.

“See what you do to me?” Chris rasped, cupping Sebastian’s chin, a look of utter adoration in his eyes as Seb continued to stroke him gently. Each pass of his hand making him harder still, causing his cock to weep.

“I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel everyday,” Sebastian replied before swirling his tongue over the tip.

Seb’s words hit Chris hard. He exhaled a deep breath through his nose, willing himself to calm and refrain from yanking Sebastian onto the bed and fuck him raw. “Sweetheart, I’m pretty sure agreeing to marry me has made me happier than any orgasm ever could, but maybe it’s a theory we should test.”

Taking the statement as permission to go ahead, Sebastian lapped long strokes of his tongue along Chris’ rigid cock. Slicking up the impressive length before he took it in his mouth.

“Ugh,” Chris grunted as he felt the intense heat surround him, the sensation triggering his instinct to fuck. 

But Sebastian teased, starting to jack him in tandem with his sucks and every so often he’d lap at the heavy balls that ached for release. The gorgeous sounds of Sebastian swallowing his cock had Chris on edge, his own voice growing thick with soft grunts of pleasure as his fiancé worked him over. 

“I’m close,” Chris managed to choke out while Sebastian’s tongue played with his sensitive slit. 

“Yeah? Do you want me to swallow or do you want to come on me?” By the sparkle of excitement in his blue eyes, Chris could tell that Sebastian loved the thought of either option.

“I want to cover you,” Chris rasped. “Get up here.”

Sebastian was up and laying on the bed as Chris straddled him. He watched with rapt attention as Chris jacked himself slow, building himself back to the glorious edge. His pumps became furious and desperate, Sebastian unable to look away. He noticed as each of Chris’ muscles tightened with anticipation, and steeled himself for the loud and wonderful crash of Chris’ release. Soon, an incredibly arousing groan of satisfaction, which was Sebastian’s all-time favorite sound, accompanied the ropes of hot cum searing his skin. 

Chris’ eyes rolled and his head lolled as his orgasm hit, but he fought to clear the fog, watching as Sebastian’s chest glistened with his release. While he caught his breath, Seb’s fingers picked up a taste and bought them between his lips. 

“How do I taste?” Chris questioned, heat shot threw his system at the salacious sight.

“Better than Brighams ice cream,” Sebastian confirmed. 

“I highly doubt that,” Chris contested, remaining a loyal patron to his favorite treat. But intrigued nonetheless he lowered his head, his tongue licking a path up Sebastian’s abs ending at his collarbone before plunging his tongue into Sebastian’s open mouth. The combination his cum mixed with the intoxicating taste of the man he loved was incredibly heady. “Mmmmm, I may have to reconsider.” 

Sebastian whimpered as Chris lifted his lips. “I need more.”

“I’ll give you more, sweetheart. I’ll give you everything,” Chris promised. A look of complete adoration filling his expression. He sat back on his heels and placed his warm palm on Seb’s hips and urging him to roll over. 

Sebastian whimpered again as the duvet cover grazed his aching cock head, his hips instinctively grinding into the mattress. 

“Easy there, baby,” Chris cooed, watching Sebastian’s muscles tense as he fought the desire to fuck himself. Chris situated himself between his fiancé’s bent legs and his eager hands squeezed the glorious globes of his ass. His thumbs teased the crease, exposing the hot hole that beckoned him. “I’ve got you.”

“Jesus.” A wet tongue slicked him followed by warm lips peppering his ass with pecks.

Chris loved to work Sebastian open with his mouth, getting him nice and wet; hopefully making him come before he’d finally take him with his cock. With that intention in mind, he continued to probe his tongue, swirling over the pucker of pink satin skin. “Now, this here could give Brighams a run for their money.”

Seb’s hands gripped the sheets, the fabric clenched in his hands as Chris pressed a fingertip against him. 

“Relax,” he urged. 

“Kinda hard with your finger in my ass,” Sebastian griped through clenched teeth, desperate for the intrusion but still too tense.

Chris leaned over Seb, his cock nestling itself in the deliciously warm crease while reaching for the bottle of lube in the nightstand. Making his way back towards his perch on the end of the bed, Chris placed a kiss against the nape of Seb’s neck.

“I would chastise you for not keeping yourself ready for me, especially with the big night you had planned for us, but then I wouldn’t get to watch you melt for me.” 

Sebastian let out a groan, Chris’ slick fingers now pushing slowly back inside of him, gently coaxing him open. 

His body already thrumming with tingles was further accelerated by a hot tongue lapping at his taint. “Ugh, fuck. That feels amazing, babe,” he ground out between heavy breaths, proceeding to turn into a pile of mush just as his fiancé knew he would. 

Chris continued to lick and stroke until Sebastian was desperate, his face buried in his pillow and his cock rooting for any kind of relief. He upped the stakes, his fingers still plunging in and out of Sebastian while his tongue lapped at his taint. Sebastian’s throaty moan of frustration filled the room, he was growing increasingly restless at Chris’ glacial pace. Chris remained undeterred, taking his time to suckle each of Seb’s balls into the hot cavern of his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue. 

Unintelligible grunts and clenched muscles were Sebastian’s only retort.

With his own erection back at full mast, Chris positioned himself between Seb’s spread knees, carefully lining up his cock to the hot hole that still begged for him. With the slightest nudge of his hips, his own drooling tip lubed it up even more before slipping inside.

“Yes! More,” Sebastian begged rocking backwards, his body swallowing more of Chris’ length.

“We’re going to savour it.” Chris cautioned, inch by glorious inch his cock crawled inside until he was buried balls deep. His arm looped around Seb’s hips, and he lowered his chest to rest against the sweat-slicked skin of his back, his weight pining Sebastian to the mattress under him.

They began to move slowly, their bodies moving in tandem. Sebastian holding onto each one of Chris’ whispers of praise that filled his ear. Heat built between their bodies and muscles rippled at the exertion until both of them we’re desperate to come.

“You going to come with me, love?” Chris breathed, his hips rocking steadily. He could tell without a doubt that Sebastian was as good as a bomb about to detonate by the way he mewled and whimpered with every thrust.

“Uh huh,” Sebastian sobbed, his hand abandoning the tangle of sheets, locking his fingers in Chris’ short strands, his titanium band glittering in the sunlight.

“You’re going to milk my cock, so good. Make me wonder why I didn’t put that ring on your finger sooner.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian groaned.

“That’s it,” Chris coached, his hips pumping almost frantically now, the time for low and slow having flown out the window. All he wanted was to fall apart with Sebastian in his arms.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seb cried. His angry cock spurting his release from where it lay trapped underneath him. His hot cum smeared itself against his abs, each pass of Chris’ cock over his prostate making him come even more.

“Jesus, Seb,” Chris grunted, sounding nearly out of breath. His balls drew tight and with one final thrust his body spasmed. He collapsed on top of his fiancé, his release filling him to the brim; so much so that it was making a complete mess of them both.

Both men tried to catch their breath, Sebastian having a rougher time seeing as he was trapped underneath a blanket of muscle. 

“Oh my God, that was fucking good,” Chris marvelled, rolling onto his back.

“Truly amazing, but I know something that’ll make it even better,” Sebastian said as he threw an arm over his fiancé’s torso and pulled him close.

“Impossible. I’ve got everything I need right here.” Chris replied, lifting Sebastian’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the finger that donned his ring.

“That may be so, but a little birdie once told me that _everything_ is better with ice cream.”

Chris sated gazed turned hungry again, but Sebastian knew this hunger would only be satisfied with a trip to the kitchen.

*** 

They’d cleaned themselves up and each threw on a pair of sweatpants before making their way downstairs. They each leaned over the island, Sebastian dug his spoon into the pint and lifted it to Chris’ mouth. His fiancé eagerly licked his beloved ice cream from the spoon.

Sebastian pressed his mouth to Chris’ ice cream covered lips. Chris pulled Sebastian to him, suddenly much less interested in dessert. Even with cold lips, their make out quickly grew hot. 

“Now, I know why you love Brighams so much,” Sebastian mumbled between kisses. 

Chris’ phone vibrated on the countertop, alerting him to a FaceTime call.

“It’s my mom,” he said, wiping the ice cream from his mouth before accepting the call. His arm outstretched to get both him and Seb in the frame.

“How did it go?” Lisa asked, her voice full of excitement for either of them could say hello.

Both Seb and Chris held up their left hands to show off their new rings. Her eyes welled with tears. 

“He beat me to it, Lisa,” Sebastian said with a smile. “Spoiled the whole plan.”

“Wait?” Chris said his head swinging from Seb back to his mom on the screen. “You knew about his plan? Couldn’t have given me a heads up?”

“Who do you think sent him the Brighams, sweetheart? You boys both wanted it to be a surprise, no way was I going to spoil it for either of you.”

Chris’ heart swelled knowing Seb had included his mom in their special moment. 

“I’ll let you boys go, I’m sure you have lots of other people to call and share the great news. I’m thrilled for both of you! You two better be planning a trip back home so we can celebrate together.”

“Of course,” Sebastian agreed and then they said their goodbyes.

 

Chris tossed his phone on the counter and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “I can’t believe you had my mom in on your plan. She really loves you, you know?” 

“I do know,” Sebastian acknowledged, becoming part of Chris’ family was just another reason why he was so over the moon. “And I love your whole family too.”

Chris eyes welled at the heartfelt sentiment of Sebastian’s declaration. His palm gripped the back of Seb’s neck and walked him backwards until his back was pushed up against the refrigerator. Sebastian’s fingers dug into Chris’ back and his leg hitched on his hip. Chris’ large hands supported his fiancé’s ass, lifting him up as his legs wrapped around him. With Sebastian anchored to him, he turned around and started down the hall, intending to spread Sebastian out like a buffet to be sampled. 

So when he suddenly pivoted back towards the kitchen, Sebastian was confused. “I can’t do it! Can’t waste it!” He sat Seb on the island and rushed over to pick up the abandoned pint, returning it to the freezer. Sebastian let out a cackle, his body vibrating with laughter at Chris’ priority.

With his ice cream safely tucked away, Chris’ hot gaze met Seb’s, “Ok, _now_ it’s time for me to fuck my fiancé again.

 


End file.
